


Persistence of Vision

by Eponin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Post-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps she has it better after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence of Vision

She remembers, but only sometimes; tiny puzzle pieces of herself that no longer fit the picture.

Watching Mal and Inara dance around each other, she sees quick, firefly flashes of recognition – Mother and Father and sly glances across the dinner table – just a word here, the memory of a movement there. Nothing complete or whole, but that's good. She's not whole anymore either, never will be, and remembering how things used to be would ache too much for words.

She's seen what the past has done to Simon; seen his frantic attempts at recreation, and thinks perhaps she has it better after all.

She can see now, the molecules and atoms spiraling out from everything, a kaleidoscope of color and sound and _possibility_ always on the edges of her mind.

She reads their memories, instead of her own, the image of Wash stained across the pilot's console, memories of his hands and how to guide Serenity through the storm. Mal thinks Serenity talks to her, and sometimes she does, but not the way he thinks. Serenity talks to her through Kaylee and Zoe, and even Jayne, because they have all spilled lifeblood into her, left images behind; pieces of themselves for her to read.


End file.
